


Mark of the Honey Badger

by KittyWillCutYou



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I basically just feel like giving Kakashi love, I don't know, Scars, mention of other original characters, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWillCutYou/pseuds/KittyWillCutYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe you shouldn't antagonize him so much." He suggested. There was a another comfortable stretch of silence before Kakashi felt fingers carding through his hair. Her short nails scratched along his scalp and he hummed faintly, fingers still wrapped  firmly around her ankle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark of the Honey Badger

"Where did this come from?"

The unexpected question broke the comfortable silence that had settled around them and Sumire slowly opened her sleep-heavy lids, head rising to balance precariously on the heel of her left palm. She'd fallen into a sort of half-sleep at some point while lounging on the couch, upper body thrown across the arm and her head pillowed in the crook of her left elbow.

Sleep-warm.

Comfortable.

There really wasn't any way for her to tell exactly how long they'd been laying there like that, but she had reason to believe it had been quite a while. Clearing her throat, Sumire smoothed her hand through her dark, shortly cut hair and hummed quietly before replacing her hand under her chin.

Honestly, she was still a bit dazed and it took her a little longer than she would have liked to admit to get her barrings. Yawning, she shifted her gaze from the window directly across from them to the head of fluffy silver spikes pillowed comfortably on the inside of her thigh.

Said spikes belonged to a certain jōnin, splayed in a graceless sprawl between her legs, barefoot and practically spilling off the other edge of the couch. Quite comical considering his reputation.

_Who would have thought that the famous 'Copy-Cat' Ninja of Konoha could be so cute_ , she mused, snorting in amusement. _I mean look at him, it should be illegal._

"Where'd what come from?" she asked in return. Her mouth felt a little cottony, lips sticking together in that way they often did after just waking up. She licked them absently and sucked in a breath, feeling warm and lazy.

When was the last time they'd gotten this comfy?

Again, she honestly couldn't say for sure at that point, which was a damn shame. It had been far too long ago, that was for sure. And who could blame them? They were ninja. They'd all been very, very, busy doing what ninja did best. Her mouth suddenly tasted like copper and she quickly abandoned that train of thought.

Kakashi was silent for a long moment and then he shifted, reaching out to curl his roughened fingers around her left ankle and tap at a cluster of marks with his index and middle finger.

He smoothed his thumb along the area of raised flesh, knotted and puckered from an old wound. The marks were barely visible after all these years as far as coloration, but once you really looked it was easy to spot. "This," His voice was raspy and slightly muffled from a combination of the mask he always wore and the way he'd pressed his face into her skin.

She could just barely feel his breath against her bare thigh as it escaped through the cotton of his mask, warm and just a tiny bit damp. Clad in only her panties and a thin sleeveless top, it warmed her that he seemed so comfortable. "This bite-mark..." he continued, "How'd you get it?"

Sumire chuffed quietly and shut her eyes again, recalling an old memory with a rueful turn of her lips. "Oh that?" She sighed before repositioning her chin on her palm. "Yaeba bit me."

Her tone was clearly one of amusement and Kakashi's brow arched beneath his bangs though she obviously wouldn't have been able to tell given the angle he lay at.

He shifted again, just barely tilting his head upwards in an effort to try and get a look at her face, but it was a futile endeavor. Besides, Sumire wasn't even looking at him. She chuckled to herself and stared off towards the open window, watching quietly as a breeze ruffled the gossamer curtains.

"Maybe you shouldn't antagonize him so much." Kakashi suggested, recalling the perpetually irritated summon along with the other members of her usual troop. The honey badger in question had quite the attitude and regularly threatened to disembowel Sumire or something similar whenever he felt the need, especially when she made comments about Yaeba being quote-on-quote 'cute'.

Maybe Yaeba was a _little_ cute once you got past the claws, teeth, and aggression, but the surly little thing could bite through solid stone if it felt so inclined for kami's sake. Kakashi was positive Yaeba would have little to no trouble maiming any ignorant idiot dumb enough to question their terrifying existence and he was not interested in being one of them let alone near them when it happened.

Something like that was just a bit too volatile to go around pissing off on the regular, but Sumire seemed to do it with pride. He didn't think Yaeba would actually turn on her, but sometimes the badger could be rather convincing with its threats.

At least the other summons she possessed seemed more amiable...somewhat...usually.

Kakashi sighed in exasperation and smoothed his thumb over the scar again, feeling more than seeing Sumire shrug in indifference. "It was a long time ago," she reasoned. "I was still just a kid and I just didn't know when to keep my mouth shut, ya know? At least, not for very long." They'd both been exceedingly young, even Yaeba, by the standards of his clan. 

Kami, they were both so very, _very_ , young.

Sumire smirked as she recalled the day she'd said too much in regards to Yaeba being anything less than intimidating one too many times. He'd told her early on he'd bite her if she kept it up, but she just couldn't resist. The scars were almost worth it just to get a rise out of him.

As mean as Yaeba could be on any given day, he was a loyal companion and surprisingly good at giving out advice. Well, if you were willing to look past all the swearing and death threats of course.

"Besides," Sumire continued, "He's less inclined to bite me these days." Kakashi made a noise that sounded faintly like a scoff and Sumire opened her eyes to level her dark amethyst gaze on him, brow arched as if waiting for him to challenge her opinion on the matter. "And I _do_ think he's rather cute."

"He seems pretty inclined to me." Kakashi still hadn't moved from his spot, stretched out along the cushions with his head pillowed on her thigh and flak-jacket tossed along the back of the couch like he lived there.

Sumire thought he looked pretty damn good like that.

There was a another comfortable stretch of silence before Kakashi felt fingers carding through his hair. Her short nails scratched along his scalp and he hummed faintly, fingers still wrapped firmly around her ankle.

She chuckled when he seemed to try and follow her hand as she pulled it away. It was always fun to tease him.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked in an almost petulant tone and Sumire grinned in response before briefly trailing her index finger along the curve of his ear, hoping to get a reaction. "Don't wanna spoil you too much."

Kakashi made a faint chuffing noise that she recognized as laughter and let go of her ankle, turning over to drape his arm across her hip instead. He nuzzle into her lower stomach as if to somehow bodily bring them both closer to one another than they already were and she laughed outright. "It's a little late for that, don't you think?" he asked, voice muffled.

Scoffing in amusement, Sumire swept her hands through his hair again. The wind blew ever so slightly, ruffling the curtains and setting a chime ringing delicately in the distance. "Perhaps."

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I ended up writing late one night. My friend and I have a long on-going storyline together and this piece was born of that.


End file.
